


The Payment

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Collars, Derogatory Language, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Prostitution, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Arthur lends his slave Merlin to be used as payment for a debt.
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Other(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	The Payment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone this kind of behaviour in real life, obviously. **Please read the tags** and don't read this fic unless you're okay with dealing with all that.

***

Merlin has a thick leather collar tightly strapped around his neck, and attached to it is a short chain leash that’s fastened to a sturdy metal ring on the wall. He’s standing on all fours and can’t move very far so he keeps still. The big ball gag in his mouth keeps him from making any noises beyond small murmurs and whines. On top of all this, he’s wearing a leather hood that covers almost his entire head except for an opening for his gagged mouth, and it prevents him from seeing what’s going on around him. His master has left him tied like this in the small cellar room where Merlin lives, promising him a surprise if he’s good. It’s been quite a long while now, though, and Merlin very much wants Arthur to return to him.

There are suddenly muffled sounds coming from the corridor outside, and Merlin perks up. Arthur is finally coming back.

The door opens and Merlin can hear steps from a man nearing, but the touch to his naked back still startles him. The man says nothing, which worries Merlin since Arthur almost always has a few calming words for him.

The touching continues, and goes from careful, searching strokes along Merlin’s back to more confident touches over his arse and suddenly, a thick thumb is stroking lightly over his arsehole, making Merlin shiver. He lets out a small gasp and spit dribbles from the gag down onto the floor.

“Good boy,” a stranger’s voice is saying but it’s not coming from behind Merlin, but from the left of him. Are there two men in the room? And where is his master?

Someone is touching the chain lead, unfastening it from the wall and pulling it, forcing Merlin to follow, still on his hands and knees.

“Mr Pendragon has kindly agreed to let us have you for the evening,” the voice says. “You’ll serve your master by doing everything we tell you to.”

There’s a light tug at the leash. “Do you understand?”

Merlin nods, making himself drool even worse. He understands he’s at the mercy of these two men until Arthur is satisfied he’s served them enough.

“Good. Stop there and spread your legs as you stand.”

Doing as he’s told, Merlin lowers his head and prepares for whatever’s coming. There’s a snap of a cork opening and suddenly, cold lube is running down his buttcrack. Thick fingers are spreading it out over his arsehole and all the way down to his balls, and then one finger is pressing in, opening Merlin up slowly, carefully. Despite himself, Merlin can feel his cock filling at the treatment.

“Look at his cock! Eager like the whore he is.”

Grateful that the hood keeps the men from seeing him blush at the comment, Merlin knows they’re right. He’s a whore who lives for cock, to get fucked, for Arthur to order him about and tell him what to do.

And he loves it. He loves Arthur deciding over his thoughts and actions, and he loves to follow his master’s orders. He loves being the reason Arthur goes to bed satisfied every evening, and he loves not having to think and worry about things anymore. This is better.

A plug is teasing at his hole and he tries to relax to let it in. It goes in smoothly at first, but the wider it gets, the less his arse is willing to accept it. It must be really big as Merlin’s hole is used to taking Arthur’s cock. He dribbles spit as he whines. The man who is pushing the plug in doesn’t let up but keeps a steady pressure.

“He’s so tight… but we’ll make it fit.”

Oh God, it hurts. Merlin wants to scream that it won’t fit but only muffled grunts escape the gag. The two men laugh like it’s good entertainment and then, suddenly, Merlin’s arse swallows the plug. It’s enormous and Merlin can feel it fill him up like he’s never been filled up by a plug before. His cock has softened slightly and there are tears threatening to break out from behind his eyelids. He’s again grateful for the tightly strapped leather hood covering his face.

“Oh, we can’t have that,” the other man says and someone’s reaching down and touches Merlin’s cock. Without any hesitation, he’s coaxed back to hardness with a few strokes, and a cockring is slipped onto his cock to keep it stiff and aching. He’s ashamed of how easy it is to manipulate him into being aroused, but _where is Arthur?_

There’s an insistent tug on the leash and Merlin is led out of the room. He’s used to walking on his knees, but when he’s led him up the cellar stairs they start to ache a bit. The leash is short though and Merlin has no choice but to follow. When he hesitates at crossing the threshold - something Arthur’s taught him never to do without explicit orders - there’s a sudden rap of a riding crop on one of his butt cheeks and a booming laugh that follows when Merlin jumps forward. Sweat is breaking out on Merlin’s back as the butt plug rubs against his insides and he’s hot with humiliation and want.

“Mr Pendragon was right that the fuckboy would hesitate, but at least it listens to incentive.”

There’s a whooshing sound as the crop is brandished in the air, and Merlin shivers. Where are they going?

The answer comes when a door is opened and Merlin can feel a breeze hit his naked body. He hesitates again, and again is hit with the riding crop. The lash burns on his skin. Nervous he’s been abandoned by his master, or stolen from him, he can’t do anything but follow the man holding his lead.

“You’re coming with us for the afternoon,” one of the men says, “Mr Pendragon’s using you to pay off a debt to our company. We’ve promised to not incur any permanent damage on his property, but…”

The other man chuckles. “The human body has an amazing healing power, doesn’t it?”

They turn off the asphalted driveway and into the grassy garden. The grass is soft on Merlin’s knees and the sun caresses the pale skin on his back. Merlin’s cock is hanging heavy between his legs, and he lowers his head in shame as he can hear voices whisper around him as he’s pulled forward, deeper into the big garden.

Suddenly, he’s forced to a stop and the whispers and voices become clearer and louder, like people are gathering around to gawk at and admire the pale young man with the lithe body who has completely succumbed to become a sex toy. Sweat is breaking out at the back of his neck.

“What a treat!”

“He looks delicious.”

“I can’t wait, when can we—”

Someone somehow hushes the crowd, and Merlin’s whole body shakes with both nerves and embarrassment. What are they going to do to him?

“This man is our host’s treat for us all tonight!”

The voice belongs to one of the men who collected Merlin from the house. The crowd cheers. It can’t be an impossibly large crowd judged on that, but definitely more than ten. Maybe twenty, thirty people? One of the voices is definitely female. Merlin tries to swallow, but can’t and more saliva drops from his mouth. He shifts slightly to the side, but is immediately corrected by a sharp tug on the leash.

“Very generous, Mr Pendragon. The slave will be put in the contraption over there…” A pause, a few gasps. “... and will be available to you all for the evening. There are plenty of toys and bottles of lube on the table, so you don’t have to worry about his welfare other than that we need to give him back in roughly the same shape. Maybe a bit… fuller.”

There are a few scattered laughs, but also an interested murmur.

“This is, after all, according to his master, the lifelong dream of a true submissive. He’s been prepared, and is ready for whatever you want to put into him, at whatever end. Let’s start the party!”

There’s a loud cheer and people immediately start moving about. Merlin’s pulled away up a few steps, and maneuvered into some sort of metal contraption. A metal ring is locked around his neck, and his hands and feet are also locked into position. The buttplug rubs against his insides and Merlin shudders. He realises it’s a metal stockade that holds his body in place, forcibly separates his legs, and presents his naked arse for whoever is interested. Which seems to be quite a few, judging by the noise and cheers.

“Me first!” someone shouts, and Merlin instinctively tries to move away but he can’t. 

Breathing hard, he closes his eyes and tries to calm down. Arthur’s somewhere in that crowd, and he will be very disappointed with Merlin if he screws this up. If he’s really a submissive, Arthur’s submissive, this is a great opportunity for him to prove himself to his master.

There’s someone behind him now, and he can hear a lube bottle being opened.

“Such a welcoming little whore,” the man says. “Just what I needed.”

Someone grips the base of the large buttplug and tries to remove it, but Merlin’s arse is holding onto it. He tries to help by relaxing, but it’s difficult. The man screws the plug, rubbing against that spot and Merlin can’t help but let out a moan.

“You really are a whore, aren’t you? I just need to get this plug out and then I can get my cock in you.”

With a small squelching sound, Merlin’s arse suddenly relinquishes the plug, maybe because it was promised something even better. It’s a warm day, but feeling the air against his gaping hole feels cold and empty, and he tries to shift his hips backwards to no avail.

A finger is trailing his opening and slowly pumping in and out of his arse. It’s not enough by far, his hole too loose to be filled by only one finger, and he can feel sweat breaking out on his back.

 _More, more, more,_ he thinks, trying to will it to happen, but whoever is at his backside, they’re taking it easy and keep teasing him. He can’t help it but he shakes with want and shame and fear of all the things that will happen to him today, and suddenly he can feel a warm hand on his cheek, through the mask. He wishes he could see who it is.

“Shh,” the voice says. It’s a woman. “We’ll take care of you, satisfy you, and make you famous.”

Merlin feels hazy with want now, and he doesn’t quite understand what she means. Instead of trying, he moans and leans into the hand as much as he can and completely loses track of what happens behind him. When a thick cock starts penetrating him, he can’t help but let out a loud moan from behind his gag, and saliva starts dribbling into a small pool on the ground beneath him.

He feels filled up, although not as much as the butt plug, and wants the man to start fucking him in earnest now so he begs behind his gag to get more, to be fucked properly. The man says something that Merlin doesn’t hear, but he keeps begging, hoping they’ll understand.

The woman lets out a surprised huff of laughter. “He is indeed a horny slave, judging by the noises he makes. Fuck him, John, or I’m afraid he’ll never stop his whining.”

She roughly pats Merlin’s cheek before her steps recede. The man picks up the pace and Merlin’s body moves with the thrusts, hitting the metal contraption that’s holding him in place. It’s painful but Merlin prefers rough, forced sex over tenderness every day of the week, so it’s not too bad.

It doesn’t take long for John to finish, and when he pulls out, it doesn’t take many moments until there’s a second cock in him. Dizzy with arousal and humiliation, Merlin quickly loses count of how many people fucks him in the arse. Suddenly, his ballgag is removed and someone orders him to keep his mouth open, and another gag is fastened around his head. It’s some kind of ring gag as he can no longer close his mouth. He can feel someone’s cock against his lips, and puts his tongue out to welcome it inside.

Someone laughs, loudly and gleefully, and there’s a hand in his hair when the cock carefully enters his mouth and start fucking him there, too. He’s like a roast pig over a fire - but burning with want instead of being prepared for food. Moaning around the thick cock, he tries to use his tongue to please the man, but it’s difficult to concentrate as the cock fucking his arse is pounding him so hard he can barely think. Sweat runs down his back and there’s a loud cheer from the crowd as the cock is removed from his mouth and cum is spurted all over his face. It’s sticky and he can feel some of it slowly running down his left cheek. The gag prevents him from reaching it, but he tries to stick his tongue out to lap it up anyway.

“Whore!” someone shouts, and Merlin knows it. He is a whore, a slave who is made for nothing but serving his master and those his master wants him to serve.

He is doing what he is supposed to do in life, and the only thought he can manage to keep in his head for longer than a few moments as he’s being fucked, and fucked, and fucked again, is that he hopes that he is making Arthur happy by being himself like this.

His cock is still hanging heavily underneath him, precum dripping onto the ground. Someone is withdrawing from his arse and it takes a while for him to understand that someone is speaking to him. It’s a new voice, a male one.

“Do you want more?” it asks.

“Grgh,” Merlin says through the ring gag, exhausted and unable to understand quite what they are asking of him.

“Speak properly, whore. Beg for more cock.”

“P-prea…” Merlin says, unable to pronounce the word correctly because of the gag, “Preash. Preash fuck me.”

The man laughs loudly. “The whore isn’t satisfied yet! Despite ten men’s come leaking out of his arse for everyone to see.”

 _Only ten?_ Merlin feels he’s been fucked for hours and hours and hours.

Someone else is fucking him now, someone who manages to hit that spot inside Merlin, and a scream is wrought from his exhausted body. There are scattered laughs in the crowd.

“Whores should moan but nothing else. Someone fuck his mouth or plug him up, for God’s sake.”

He’s crying now, but the tears are caught by the leather hood and no one notices. A cock is forced into his mouth, and he gags slightly as he isn’t prepared for it to go that deep down his throat. The man holds still there, and takes a grip on Merlin’s nose so he can’t breathe. He starts shaking and tries to pull away, but he’s trapped and he can’t breathe, he’s going to lose consciousness, he’ll—

Air rushes into his lungs when the cock is suddenly withdrawn and the man lets go of his nose, and Merlin coughs. A breath is harsh against his cheek and someone whispers, “Be quiet. You’re only here for our entertainment, and no one likes a screamer.”

Shakily, Merlin nods to confirm he’s heard the order, and a cock is again shoved into his mouth and starts fucking it. But at least he can breathe this time.

The people fucking him change every now and then, and Merlin completely loses track of how many people have used his arse and mouth when suddenly, no one else is forthcoming. His face is dripping with cum and it’s leaking out of his hole too. His legs are wet with it. The voices are still all around him, a few people are still touching him, caressing his hair and groping his arse and twisting his nipples, and although he has trouble hearing what’s being said, he hears the crowd’s excitement at what’s coming next. He’s so tired that he can’t put up a fight, even if he would like to. His arms and legs are shaking, and he must be a proper sight as he’s drenched in sweat and cum.

“Still want more?” someone says, but Merlin doesn’t understand until they pull his hair and repeats the question even louder.

Exhausted, he nods, and the crowd cheers.

“He still gives his consent!” And then, to Merlin, “For this, you shouldn’t make any noise at all, whore. You’re just for our entertainment.”

The ring gag is removed and fabric is forced into his mouth instead. On top, they put the ballgag again, and Merlin wouldn’t be able to make almost any noises even if he had the energy to.

Behind him, there’s a clunking noise, and something big is then forced into his hole. It’s something larger than any of the cocks so far, and Merlin tenses and instinctively tries to get away but there’s nowhere he can go and he isn’t strong enough to get away from the stockade anyway, and he’s pretty sure that if he could they would still catch him and hold him down and punish him for trying to get away. He whines slightly behind his gag, and tears are again running down his cheeks as the dildo is forced into his used and stretched hole.

Then the fucking machine is turned on, slowly pushing the dildo deeper into Merlin’s arse before pulling almost the way out, and then repeating, repeating, repeating. He’s rocked along with it, and the crowd’s raucous cheering rings in his ears.

It’s a slow movement at first, but a sadist must be in control of the speed because it soon picks up the pace, pounding Merlin’s arse and making him sweat even more as it manages to occasionally hit the right spot within him.

There’s laughter and gleeful jeering around him, people touching him, caressing him, and he feels overwhelmed with it all. Again and again, the speed picks up, and Merlin’s body slams into the metal stockade with every thrust. It’s becoming too much, it’s too much, it’s not enough, it’s too much, too m—

***

When Merlin wakes up again, the hood is gone and he’s lying on his bedding in the cellar. His body aches when he tries to move, and his arse feels sorer than ever. He’s clean, though, so someone must have washed and wiped him off after the party. The room is quiet around him, but there’s someone sitting in a comfortable chair in the furthest corner. Their breaths are calm and regular—sleeping.

Merlin’s voice is raspy when he speaks.

“Master?”

The person in the chair startles, immediately gets up and comes over to Merlin. His hand goes straight for Merlin’s dark hair and caresses it.

“Did you like it, pet?”

Arthur’s voice is strong as always, reassuring, but there’s something else there too today. It’s almost like… worry. Merlin’s heart aches at the thought that his master worries about him when all Merlin has done is to be himself.

He nods.

“Is that so?”

“You—” Merlin’s voice breaks. “You needed me. Thank you for letting me serve them, and you.”

Arthur takes his phone out of his pocket.

“You did well, pet.”

A video starts playing on the phone. There are many voices intermingling, but the main noise is loud, deep moans. Merlin’s moans. Arthur strokes Merlin’s hair again, making him lean into the touch.

“I’ve definitely paid off the debt by giving away the rights for the film, and you went viral straight away. We’ve got the top ranking on all the good pornsites, pet.”

Merlin blushes and lowers his head. “Master…”

Huffing out a laugh, Arthur closes the video and looks down on Merlin. “Next time, I’ll definitely keep the profits for myself.”

***


End file.
